


You saved me

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foggy/Karen if you squint, Matt doesn't know, Reader is a retired S.H.I.E.L.D. agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a retired S.H.I.E.L.D agent who gets kidnapped by peoople who want information on daredevil. He finds you but gets captured himself then you save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You saved me

You're a retired S.H.I.E.L.D agent working at a radio station in New York. You were sitting in a coffee shop when a man wearing round, red tinted glasses, and holding a white cane came up to you. You remember thinking that he was one of the first people you'd seen that could pull off round glasses so well. He told you that he recognized your voice, and complimented you on your work. Now you've been dating for a year.

Foggy won't stop talking about how this the longest relationship Matt's had. Matt blushes every time Foggy asks when the wedding is (which is quite often) and you find it adorable.

You're closing up at work again and Matt calls as you walk out the back door.

"Hello." You say, Matt's voice is a welcome balm after a long day.

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Fine. It'll be better when I see you again."

"I miss you too. When are you coming home?"

"Just walked out the door. I'm getting a cab so it'll be like an hour and then I'll be on my way."

He chuckles. "Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Alright b-" Before you know what's happening, someone's pressing a cloth to your face as they yank you into an alley.

 

You hear Matt's voice echoing on the other end, calling your name before you pass out.

-0-

Matt follows the sounds of metal bashing flesh and bone until he finds where the people are holding you. When he gets there he stills and tries to get a feel of his surroundings.

"When I get a name I'll stop hitting you. How does that sound?"

"To be honest, I've missed this a little."

Your statement must've confused the man because you elaborate.

"Do you honestly think this is the worst thing I've been through?"You scoff.

Matt's heart sinks when he hears you say that.

"I was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent; I've dealt with gods. You guys are a nice reminder of the old days when I was fresh out of the academy and things were easy."

Matt's shocked. He told you his biggest secret, and you can't trust him with this information.

Why wouldn't you tell him? He shakes his head. There's more important things to worry about right now. He reminds himself.

He gets a better bearing on the situation after he focuses on the problem at hand. When the next blow lands on you, he jumps down and starts attacking the people responsible for your pain.

You don't process what's happening at the moment, but you don't waste this opportunity. You use the distraction to work your way out of the zip ties. Just as you free yourself, someone comes up behind Matt and knocks him out. You look around for a weapon so you can protect your boyfriend, but all you see is the chair you were sitting in. You shrug as you pick it up and use it to bash the guy over the head. The man groans on the ground and you hit him over the head again until he passes out.

You turn around to see five more people come out to see what's going on. You get ready to fight, stretching your neck and shoulder muscles. It's been a while since you've done this but you used to take on up to twenty people. Four come at you and one goes over to Matt. You take out the four coming at you like bowling pins and grab one of their guns.

"Don't you dare touch him." You cock the gun.

The woman laughs. "You're going to shoot me?"

"If you don't get away from him yes."

She rolls her eyes and goes to hoist him over her shoulder but you shoot her in the arm. "Next time you'll be dead."

She screams out in pain before she catches her breath and aims a gun at you. "If you were going to kill me you would've done it just now."

"Maybe I'm just sick of killing; I want to give you a chance to leave."

She cocks her gun but you get her between the eyes before she can shoot you.

You rush over to Matt and roll him on his back. "Please be breathing." You say into the room of unconscious bodies. His vital signs are all as they should be in his current state so you pick him up. "Oh Jesus. It's been awhile since I've done this." You move a safe distance away before you set him down and call Foggy.

"Hey y/n. What's up?"

"Foggy. Matt's passed out, we're in an alley way and I can't carry him much farther."

"Okay, where are you? I'm coming."

You tell him the street and he's there in 20 minutes.

"Oh my god." Foggy looks down his best friend. "Matt wake up, we're going to take you to the hospital." Matt doesn't respond. "Wow. He's really out." Foggy looks over at you and his brows knit together. "What happened? You look like shit."

"I got taken by surprise by these people trying to get information on him. He came to save me and almost got taken out himself."

"How did you two get out of there?"

"I got us out."

"Please don't tell me you're a vigilante too." He groans.

"I was part of the real S.H.I.E.L.D. After Hydra came out and everything went to shit I tried to build a new life here. Then I met Matt. I guess I'm just attracted to dangerous people and situations."

"Of course you are. Because who else would put up with Matt's bullshit?" He glared at his unconscious friend.

You sigh. "Yeah. Can you help me get him home?" You ask.

"Yeah, but we should take off his suit. I don't think it would be good for his image if people saw us carrying around an unconscious Daredevil."

"Yes, because a naked Matt Murdock is great for your firm's image."

Foggy rolls his eyes and holds up a duffel bag. "I brought him a change of clothes. Now can you change him? Because I do not want to."

"Look at us, raising our child together." You tease.

He laughs despite everything. "I'll go stand watch."

"Okay." You huff as you peel his armor off and slip his rather tight jeans on. You would've been able to do this fine 3 years ago. 3 years ago you wouldn't have had to call Foggy for help either.

"You alright over there?" Foggy asks.

"Yeah, I think this is the most exercise I've had since I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D." He laughs and you glare at the back of his head. "You're carrying him back. That's why I called you here." He stops laughing and it's your turn to laugh at him. "Alright. He's decent."

Foggy comes over and picks him up. "Oh god. Why is he so heavy?"

"Because he's solid muscle."

"He needs to stop working out."

"Yeah, then we wouldn't be in this situation."

You're three quarters of the way to your apartment when Matt starts groaning. As he wakes up, he starts struggling to get out of Foggy's arms. "Where is she? What did you do with her?" He asks as he stumbles and you catch him before he falls to the ground.

"Matt. It's me." You pull his hands up to your face. "You're safe. Foggy's here too, he was carrying you"

He pants as he feels along your face. "You're hurt."

"I'll be okay."

Matt sighs. "Where are we?"

"Almost to your place." Foggy says.

"Are you alright?" Matt asks you.

"Yes, but you aren't."

He sighs. "Yeah, I am a bit light headed."

"That tends to happen after someone knocks you out."

He lets out a pained laugh. "Let's just get home."

"Since I'm no longer needed around here, I'll be going." Foggy says.

Matt puts a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Foggy."

"Yeah of course." He pauses. "But don't make me carry you again. You're heavy."

Matt laughs. "Alright."

"Seriously though, I'm going to go. I up and left Karen with no explanation. Will you two be okay?"

"Yeah." Matt answers and you give a nod when Foggy looks at you with worried eyes.

-0-

Once you get back to the apartment Matt lowers himself onto the sofa with a groan. "Please sit with me." He requests softly.

"How can I say no to my little wounded duck?"

He lets out a flutter of a laugh then sighs in contentment or relief (you can't tell which) when you sit and run a hand through his hair.

"I love you so much. I was so scared that they would hurt or kill you." He slips his hands around your waist and pulls you close.

"Daredevil was afraid?" You laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm alright."

"No you're not." He gets up and gets the stuff to clean you up. When he comes back he starts dabbing your wounds as gentle as humanly possible with gauze and alcohol. "I'm sorry." He murmurs when you wince.

"It's fine."

"No it's not." He snapped. He seemed to regret it right away and softened. "This happened to you because of me." He swallowed thickly then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He went to finish cleaning and bandaging your wounds in silence.

"Matt-" you take his hands. "I knew what I was getting into when you told me who you are, what you do. I figured this would happen at some point."

"Really?"

"Yeah. By then I had fallen too far. It didn't- doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. God, I thought I could protect you, but I just put you in harm's way." His voice wavered toward the end of the sentence. "Oh my god, stick was right; I have to choose. I shouldn't- I shouldn't have let you fall in love with me." He broke and started sobbing.

"Oh Matthew." You pull him close. "I know you're trying to help, and you're doing so much good out there. Look, I'm a highly trained agent, I should have known to be more cautious."

"It's not your fault." He snaps as he holds you tighter.

"My point is that we can throw blame around however we want. I'm glad I found you, no matter what happens. The only thing that matters is that we love each other and that we look out for each other. That's exactly what we did. It was my decision to stay with you when I found out about you being Daredevil, and I still choose you. Believe it or not after tonight, but I can take care of myself."

He pulls back so you can see his face. "Why didn't you tell me about your S.H.I.E.L.D training?"

"I wanted to leave that part of my life behind me. I mean, look at me. I've gained like 20 pounds since I worked at S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm so much happier."

"Even if I could see, I wouldn't be able to compare, now would I?"

You look down at your lap.

"Listen, I'm not trying to guilt trip you, but I want to know about your past. I mean, I love you; I hope to spend the rest of my life with you."

"My past doesn't matter anymore."

"Does that mean that my past doesn't matter? My dad's dead, but it doesn't matter because it's not affecting me today." He states as he frowns and shakes his head.

"Matt don't-"

"No y/n. It's the same thing."

You're quiet for a while. "There's a reason I was such a good agent." You shrug. "It's hard for me to get close to people, and even when I do, it's hard for me to open up to them. Keeping secrets is what I do."

"Then why did you tell them? The people who were beating you."

"I was trying to stall. I needed to stay alive long enough for them to get distracted and then I could make my move."

He sighed. "I just wish you could trust me."

"I do Matt, I do. I just- I don't know if it's habit or what."

"Can you tell me something about your past now then?"

You don't respond immediately.

"It's okay, you don't have to." He says sounding a little sad.

"No, I want to, I'm just trying to think of something."

"Can you tell me about one of your missions, or is there a sniper that will shoot you between the eyes if you talk about it?"

"No, I can tell you about some of them." You pause. "I fought during the battle of New York."

He raises his eyebrows. "Yeah?" He sounds hopeful.

"Yeah. You should have seen me killing aliens and shit."

"Well even if I was there I wouldn't have seen it."

You narrow your eyes at him. "You can basically see with all the weird shit you can sense and you know it."

He chuckles. "Tell me more."

"I remember seeing Loki on the helicarrier and having the hots for him before I found out what kind of ass hole he was."

"I hate him even more now."

You rustle his hair. "Is my Matthew jealous?"

"Maybe a little."

You smile and roll your eyes. "Clint and I were close when I worked there."

He cocks his head to the side. "Clint?"

"Oh, Hawkeye."

"Oh okay." He nods.

"Anyway, we would speak in Sign Language and everyone would roll their eyes."

"You know Sign Language?"

"Yeah. When I met Clint I could get by in basic conversation, but nothing more. He helped me become fluent. I love it." You looked at him and saw a look of sadness on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "I just wish I could see you speak it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No! Don't be. I love hearing about it, please don't shut down now."

You rest your head on his chest. "I won't, but that was the end of the story."

He runs his hand along your arm. "What you said about gaining weight after you stopped working for S.H.I.E.L.D-"

"Yeah, I need to start working out again." You immediately get nervous and self conscious.

"I was going to say that I prefer curvy women. I like how it feels holding you."

Your response is to smile and snuggle into him more. "I love you Matt."

"I love you too."


End file.
